Peace and Quiet
by Miss Lizzifer
Summary: Po come across Shifu, tired from the journey back to the village, enjoying solitude. But Po insists that no celebration is the same when you can't share it with everyone.


_This was written on a whim after re-watching Kung Fu Panda and getting inspired by fanfiction online. This takes place sometime after the events of the second film. This isn't so much fluffy romantic as it is a friendship fanfiction but it contains a bit of Po/Shifu if you squint. The ending was inspired by an image I'd seen on the wrapper of a Kung Fu Panda brand snack. Unfortunately, this site doesn't allow links, but I think if you're a fan of this series then you'll have probably seen it around somewhere. _

_Gosh I'm nervous about how I did with characterization, especially with Shifu. I like the characters too much to butcher them! _

_Enjoy though! ...Hopefully? _

* * *

><p>The night was quiet and still. The moon shone down on the cliff where The Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom sat, casting blossoms over the ground and cliff face in the gentle winds that blew every now and again.<p>

Under it, along with certain pieces of fruit was a lone figure, seated with crossed legs, not letting any distractions penetrate into the mental barrier he'd set up to the world around him- in meditation, focus was key. Shifu breathed in and out, softly, managing to relax and retain peace.

That was, until, one of his large ears gave a twitch, having heard familiar footsteps make their way up the hill. It was impossible to mistake them, heavy as they were.

Po was attempting to be as quiet as he could, but nothing got past his master. He'd trained the young man after all.

"Po."

The panda behind him froze, staring at the back of Shifu's head. "Uh…hi there, Master Shifu…uh… just passin' by…here… you know…"

His master sighed, opening both eyes but not turning around. "Why are you all the way out here? Surely after returning home, the Dragon Warrior will be missed if he is to sneak away from the celebrations being held back in the village…"

"Well…actually…" Po replied, walking near to where Shifu was perched, and sat down next to him. "I'm not the only one missed at that party, y'know… I could ask why you're all the way up here too!"

To be honest, Shifu was past the age where he could stay at such noisy gatherings for long periods of time, especially after all they'd faced against Shen, and he was rather tired from the journey back home. He expressed this to his student, who nodded, seeming to understand.

"I getcha." He stretched his legs out in front of him. "I won't make ya come back if you don't want to, I guess". Po didn't seem to making any attempt to return back either though, at least, not yet.

They sat for a while in silence. Po opened his mouth every now and again, trying to form some kind of conversation, but promptly clamped it shut when nothing came to mind.

Shifu could tell Po had come all the way up here for a reason, though. After a while, the red panda finally turned slightly to look at him. "Yes?"

Po stared back. "Uhh…?"

"Well, there must be a reason you would rather be here with me than down with the others. Is there something on your mind? Something you want to speak with me about?"

The bigger panda kicked his legs up and down, pondering. "Hm…not really… I guess…well… since you wanna rest up here for a while when the others are down there… I thought it'd only be fair if I celebrate with all of you guys… I've celebrated with the Five and Dad…so now it's your turn." He grinned over at him. "And we can do it the way we celebrated the last time I defeated someone with my awesome Dragon Warrior-ishness. Sit quietly for a bit and then go get something to eat! Cuz that's how we roll."

Shifu didn't really know what to say to that. He was amused at his words and… he was also somewhat flattered Po had taken the time out to come all the way up here to do just that. It was a lot more fun celebrating in the village, what with all the noise and excitement (and food, yes, that was definitely a perk in Po's eyes) not to mention the trek up those many, many stairs.

Shifu rose up off the ground, and gave a small smile. "Well, if that is really what you want. But it seems like you've already picked up a snack or two along the way…"

Po cradled a few peaches that he'd tugged off the tree and chuckled. "Well, Wisdom peaches are the best peaches."

He handed one to Shifu, who took it and eyed it. "Hm. I suppose you're right there, panda."

Po ate a few, heartily enjoying them, his ravenous appetite never having vanished even if he'd become a powerful kung-fu master. "One more thing…" Po said, quietly, once he'd finished up. He looked at the smaller panda, who had an eyebrow raised. "I never got that hug."

"Hm?" He looked at Po, already having finished his own peach long before Po had gotten through the few he'd picked up.

"Yeah! You totally just kung-fu'd your way outta that one. C'mere!" Po tried to make a grab at him, only to wrap his arms around air, his well-practiced master having escaped out of the way in the blink of an eye.

From behind him, Po heard Shifu's disgruntled tone. "Stop that, I don't want a hug, Po."

"Aw, c'mon!" Po tried to convince him, turning around, arms outstretched. "I'm a big, fluffy panda! I give the best hugs ever!"

"The Dragon Warrior, master of the art of kung-fu should not be a cuddler."

"Hey, hey. The Dragon Warrior can be whatever he wants outside of that stuff." Po pointed a finger at him and wagged it a bit. "I'm still pure awesomeness." He then suddenly leapt at him, only to feel a rush of wind as his master leapt away yet again. Po stumbled, nearly toppling over the cliff face, but his training had taught him well, managing to attain enough balance to slide near the edge, but not fly over.

"Careful. Your foolish actions will get you killed. After you narrowly avoided getting killed by Shen." Shifu sounded frustrated by now, but it was only out of concern for Po's safety.

Po turned to him, green eyes looking large and shiny, lip formed in a pout. "I just want a hug, master…just one…?"

Shifu continued to glare into the green hues…but then found, to his slight chagrin, that his own expression was softening, along with his demeanor, and then finally he heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. "Ugh…fine. A quick on—OOF-!"

The wind was knocked out of the elder panda as he felt large arms wrap themselves around his small body and hug him tightly. "Mm! Thanks master." He rocked him a bit, grinning. "See, y'just needed a hug, doesn't that feel good?"

Shifu couldn't respond- the hold he'd clamped him in was suffocating. "P-Po… please…let go of me now…"

"Oh! Jeez, sorry!" Po lowered him to the ground tentatively.

When the red panda could breathe again, he brushed off his robes. "To be honest, I don't know what the fuss was about. That was rather painful."

"Uh, well, maybe if I do it a bit gentler then…-!"

"Oh, no, I only allowed you one hug." Shifu cut in, holding up one finger to emphasize his point.

Po pouted, sitting back down on the cliff face with his back to his master. Shifu could tell he was moping a bit at his response. He'd just wanted to try and make Shifu happy, not mad. He walked around so he was stood in front of giant panda, watching him. Po didn't look at him, eyes cast down to stare at the ground.

"Po…look at me for a moment."

The panda slowly tilted his eyes up. "I'm sorry master, I didn't mean to nearly crush you to death…"

"It's alright. You'll probably be the death of me at some point in the future anyway, so no harm done."

Po frowned and looked away again. That probably hadn't been the right thing to say. He reached to pat one of Po's knees, apologetically. "I know you meant no harm, Po. You can just get carried away when you get…affectionate."

He nodded. "Well, yeah. I just… I care about you… all of you! And I'm so grateful for all you've taught me, master. I've learnt so much from you, the five… and well, you taught me more about myself than I'd ever have known if I hadn't ever taken the first step up those stairs." He pointed into the distance, where they both knew the stone steps began.

Shifu listened, and couldn't help a smile form on his lips. "I should be thanking you as well …again. I am thankful for everything _you've _taught us as well."

"Aw, c'mon… everything I know I've learnt from you."

"Not everything." Shifu shook his head. "You taught me a valuable lesson. And that was to have belief in you…" He placed a paw on Po's arm. "And myself." He absentmindedly traced fingers across the black fur. "Over the years, I'd lost sight of what was important. And that was all of you. I'd thought caring too much would lead to…well…" Memories came back to mind of years raising Tai-Lung, and what he'd let that cub he'd loved as his own grow into "I'd definitely distanced myself." He tilted those light blue hues up to look into the brilliant green, brows furrowed. "So that's why I'm thanking you, Po. For allowing me to open up…let you in… teaching you the path to becoming the greatest warrior China has ever known."

Po gazed at him, stunned. This sort of confession was not something he was used to hearing from his master. He wasn't normally so open.

And Shifu had probably realized that, taking a hand off the other's arm, cheeks going slightly pink under the white fur. He cleared his throat. "So, yes…yes. I suppose that is all I have left to say."

Po smiled, and reached forward, gently lifting Shifu to sit in his lap. "You're very welcome, Shifu."

For a moment or two, Shifu awkwardly stayed still, not sure what to do or say. But after a while, he relaxed, crossing his legs once more and closing his eyes, managing to drift into a peaceful state once again…

"I'll just let'cha stay there for a while then. Should I… stop talking now?"

Shifu couldn't help the softest chuckle escape. "If you can, Po…if you can."


End file.
